1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic device assemblies, particularly to an electronic device assembly with transfer card for coupling an electronic device to another electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of the information industry, various kinds of electronic devices are often connected together to perform data exchange. However, different kinds of electronic devices usually adopt different transfer interfaces. The electronic devices cannot be connected together directly via the transfer interfaces. At this time, a transfer card is generally used for connecting the electronic devices together. Conventionally, the transfer card includes two connectors respectively mounted on a top surface and a bottom surface thereof, for respectively connecting to the electronic devices. When the transfer card is connected to the electronic devices, the height of the transfer card is generally greater than the electronic devices. When the electronic devices are disposed in an enclosure, the transfer card will occupy a lot of vertical space.
What is needed, therefore, is an electronic device assembly with transfer card which saves space in an electronic device enclosure.